Buffer under-run is a state occurring when a buffer used to communicate between two devices or processes is fed with data at a lower speed than the data is being read from it. Display engine buffer under-run can cause content corruption or unreadability of visual data delivered to a display panel. Thus, techniques for reducing or mitigating for the occurrence of buffer under-run may be desirable.